mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Itzpapálotl
thumb|300px|Representación de Itzpapalotl en el Códice Borgia.En la mitología nahua, Ītzpāpālōtl ("Mariposa obsidiana") era una temible diosa guerrero esqueleto que gobernaba sobre el paraíso de Tamoanchan, el paraíso de las víctimas de la mortalidad infantil y el lugar que se consideraba que fue donde se crearon los humanos.Itzpapalotl, the Obsidian or Clawed Butterfly Se le asocia particularmente con la polilla Rothschildia orizaba de la familia Saturniidae. Algunas de sus asociaciones eran aves y el fuego.Itzpapalotl: Itzpapalotl, Goddess of Fire and Birds in Aztec Religion, Mythology Su nahual era un ciervo. Iconografía El nombre de Itzpapalotl puede significar "mariposa obsidiana" o "mariposa con garras"; el último significado parece más probable. Es bastante posible que la mariposa con garras se refiera al murciélago, siendo, en algunos casos, representada con alas de murciélagos. Sin embargo, puede aparecer con obvios atributos de mariposa y águila. Sus alas terminan en obsidiana o tecpatl (pedernal).Miller & Taube, p. 100 En el manuscrito de 1558, Itzpapalotl es descrita habiendo "florecido en el pedernal blanco, y tomó el blanco y lo envolvió en un manojo". Podía aparecer en forma de una mujer bella y seductora o una diosa terrible con cabeza esquelética y alas de mariposa surtidas de hojas de piedra. Aunque los restos no son concluyentes, la deidad zapoteca llamada Diosa 2J por Alfonso Caso e Ignacio Bernal puede ser la forma zapoteca clásica de Itzpapalotl. En muchos ejemplos, la diosa 2J, cuya imagen se encuentra en urnas de cerámica, se identifica con murciélagos. "En el folclore, los murciélagos se llaman "mariposas negras"Elizabeth Benson : "The Maya and the Bat", p. 113. In :- LATIN AMERICAN INDIAN LITERATURES JOURNAL, vol 4 (1988). Citing :- Elsie Clews Parsons : Mitla. U of Chicago Pr, 1936. p. 318 ". Ritual Itzpapalotl es la patrona del día y se asocia con las estrellas y la trecena 16, 1 Cozcacuauhtli, del calendario azteca. Esta era una de las cinco fechas occidentales dedicadas al cihuateteo, o mujeres que murieron en el parto. No solo se consideraba a Itzpapalotl una de las Cihuateteo, sino también era una de las tzitzimime, demonios estrella que amenazaban devorar a la gente durante los eclipses solares. La leyenda dice que Itzpapalotl cayó del cielo junto con Tzitzimime y otras formas como escorpiones y sapos. Itzpapalotl llevaba una capa de invisibilidad para que nadie pudiera verla. A veces, se decía que se vestía como una dama de la corte mexicana, apelmazándose su cara con polvo blanco y forrándose sus mejillas con tiras de goma. Sus dedos de las manos terminaban en garras de jaguar y los de sus pies en garras de águila. Mitología Según el Manuscrito de 1558, sección VII, Itzpapalotl era un de las dos ciervas bicéfalos divinos (siendo la otra Coatlicue) que se transformaron temporalmente en mujeres para seducir a los hombres. Itzpapalotl se aproximó a las dos "serpientes de nube llamadas Xiuhnel y Mimich, que se transformaron en hombres. a Xiuhnel, Itzpapalotl le dijo "Bebe, Xiuhnel". Xiuhnel bebió la sangre e inmediatamente yació con ella. Repentinamente ella...lo devorós él".Miguel León-Portilla & Earl Shorris : In the Language of Kings. Norton & Co., NY, 2001. p. 61 Cultura popular *Orizaba, el hada polilla, una villana de Elena de Avalor, está inspirada en Itzpapalotl.CraigGerber (28 December 2016). "Orizaba in "Scepter of Night" was inspired by the Aztec goddess Itzpapalotl." (Tweet). Archived from the original on 30 December 2016 – via Twitter. Referencias Categoría:Diosas nahuas Categoría:Descendientes de Omecihuatl